


From beginning to becoming.

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Series: All halls lead somewhere. Where there is a way in, there is a way out. Fear cuts deeper than swords. [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: (maybe), Future Slash, Gen, Multi, Not chronological order, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: Dopo il primo incontro le cose non sono sempre state in discesa. Mentre Cosimo aveva deciso che Marco avrebbe fatto parte della famiglia prima ancora di informare suddetta famiglia, altri non sono sempre stati della stessa idea.E gli anni che porteranno a ciò che sono diventati sono lunghi.





	

«Questo cavallo mi odia.» Decretò Marco dopo che il destriero bruno lo aveva fissato per poi voltare il muso e ignorarlo per la settima volta. Cosimo sorrise seduto su un mezzo tronco di legno davanti alle stalle della residenza in campagna di famiglia. Marco poteva essere bravo con la spada, certo, anche più che bravo visto quanto si allenava, poteva saper leggere e scrivere correttamente ma il resto? Oh, il resto era una grande incognita, non che Cosimo ne fosse sorpreso, ma quando gli aveva detto di sellare i cavalli che sarebbero usciti Marco era arrossito totalmente e aveva biascicato un debolissimo «Non so cavalcare» che l’erede della famiglia aveva a malapena udito. Così aveva deciso che quell’uscita sarebbe stata l’occasione ideale. Avevano raggiunto la residenza su un carro ed erano ormai ore che Marco cercava di accarezzare il muso dell’animale senza risultati.

«Non ti odia, Marco. Devi imparare a prendere confidenza con lui, lasciare che si fidi di te. Sarà più semplice cavalcare allora.» In tutto quel tempo, a detta del giovane servitore, perso, Cosimo non aveva mai perso la pazienza una volta, gli aveva mostrato come fare, ogni movimento, diceva che non era così difficile come credeva.

«No, Messer Medici.» Borbottò voltando la testa nella sua direzione, per quanto glielo chiedesse non lo aveva ancora chiamato per nome. «Sono piuttosto sicuro che il vostro cavallo mi odi.» Come se l’animale lo avesse sentito un attimo dopo Marco si ritrovò seduto al suolo, atterrato da un colpo del muso del cavallo che ora torreggiava su di lui, Cosimo alle sue spalle non riuscì a trattenere una risata mentre si alzava per raggiungerlo. «Ehi! Il mio stivale!» La risata si fece più forte e Marco si voltò con espressione quasi disperata secondo il giovane Medici mentre il cavallo scuro dava dei leggeri morsi allo stivale. «Mi odia. Mi odia davvero…»

«No…» Riuscì a dire Cosimo avvicinandosi e allontanando con gentilezza il cavallo prima di aiutare il ragazzo a rimettersi in piedi. «Credo piuttosto che si stia prendendo gioco di te. Facciamo una pausa, vieni.» Marco lo seguì qualche passo indietro passando le mani sui pantaloni scuri e sulla tunica blu togliendo la polvere di troppo, portò una mano alla cintura dove solitamente teneva la spada, ora posata contro il muro all’ingresso della casa.

«Non si impara in un giorno solo, è come quando impari a camminare. Ci provi, cadi, provi un’altra volta e cadi ancora. E pian piano, volta dopo volta, cadi sempre di meno.» Disse Cosimo rallentando per aspettare che fosse al suo fianco.

«Non si fa accarezzare Messer Medici, credo che parlare di cavalcare sia presto.» Cosimo non era dell’idea, gli posò una mano sulla spalla con un sorriso.

«Entro sera cavalcherai quel cavallo, Marco.» Disse convinto e Marco non poté far altro che annuire in rimando, mancavano molte ore prima di sera, forse poteva farcela.

O forse no.

Riuscire ad accarezzarlo non era stato semplice ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta e improvvisamente capì che quella era solo la parte semplice.

«Non aggrapparti così tanto.» Ripeté per la millesima volta Cosimo tenendo le redini per evitare che il cavallo facesse movimenti improvvisi. «Ora, tira le redini, ma non troppo forte.» Il cavallo si impennò e Marco ritornò saldamente aggrappato al suo collo per non cadere trattenendo a stento un urlo, un istante dopo il cavallo era di nuovo tranquillo sotto le carezze e le parole di Cosimo.

«State perdendo tempo Messer Cosimo…» Mugolò mettendosi a sedere e riprendendo le redini tra le mani tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Sono un pessimo allievo…» Cosimo sorrise soltanto in rimando prima di spiegargli nuovamente come muoversi con una pazienza che Marco non era certo di sapere da dove provenisse.

Impiegò quasi un mese prima di essere in grado di tenere il passo di Cosimo quando si allontanavano da Firenze verso la campagna, un mese prima di riuscire ad apprezzare il vento che gli batteva sul viso mentre galoppava.

«Sei ancora dell’idea che abbia perso tempo?» Domandò un pomeriggio Cosimo mentre rientravano in città, Marco ci pensò qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

«Forse no. Ma resto comunque un pessimo allievo.» Decretò. «E il vostro cavallo mi odia ancora ogni tanto.»

«Forse perché dovresti iniziare a considerarlo il _tuo_ cavallo, Marco. Trovagli un nome.»

Molti anni dopo quello stesso cavallo era un fedele compagno come lui lo era diventato per Cosimo, aveva scelto il primo nome che gli era venuto in mente, al tempo non aveva pensato davvero all’importanza che un nome potesse avere, mai avrebbe immaginato che fosse il nome più azzeccato che potesse scegliere, era stato un puro caso, ispirazione. _Ermes_ , come il Dio greco, il messaggero degli Dei. E per quel che era diventato era davvero il nome perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato poco tempo dopo l'incontro decisivo, ancora giovani e Cosimo non è ancora stato trascinato da suo padre verso il lavoro di banchiere, non a tutti gli effetti almeno.   
> Come segnato nei tag non saranno in ordine cronologico, sono solo in base all'ispirazione, segnerò nel titolo se sono relativi al passato o al presente, giusto per non fare troppa confusione.  
> Se qualcuno ha idee per possibili scene, specialmente nel passato, fatelo sapere, qui nei commenti, o su tumblr (http://soaring-in-the-wind.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Aki


End file.
